Fluffy As a Cloud And As Dark As the Midnight Sky
by sasuke fanatic1
Summary: My very own Naruto drabbles! It has a lame name but I couldn't think of anything else. From fluff to angst to just plain kawaii! Pairings so far: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen. Sixth Drabble: SasuSaku
1. Sanity

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rating: K+

A young woman sat on the porch of her home. She sat on the patio's swing her emerald eyes gazing at the stars above. Everything seemed peaceful at night, unlike during the day. She nearly jumped out of her seat when a blanket covered her lap. She hadn't sensed anyone.

"Sakura? What are you doing up so late?" asked the young man who she had always loved, his dark eyes burning into hers. He sat down beside her. "It's dangerous to be out alone…you baka," he added.

"Sasuke-kun I just needed to think is all," Sakura answered him.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked which Sakura knew meant 'what were you thinking about?' in Sasuke language.

"I was just thinking about…my decision is all," she stated.

Sasuke eyed her. "You aren't backing out now, are you?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No I guess it's just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" Sasuke questioned.

"I never thought I'd ever be a Sound nin is all." Sakura finished, blushing slightly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No one forced you to be one, you chose on your own. Though I wish you hadn't," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura said, her turn to question him.

"Well, you don't really fit in," Sasuke explained as a matter-of-factly.

"I do to," Sakura disagreed.

"No you don't. Sakura, you're an innocent immature girl. You don't have what it takes to be here," Sasuke argued in his usual cold tone.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Sasuke. I'm nineteen years old," Sakura defended herself, her anger slowly risen. She wasn't weak! Her inner self was bubbling with anger.

"Barely. You just don't get it, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Get what? Do you _not_ want me to be here? Because you could have said so a long time ago," Sakura snapped.

Sasuke sighed quietly. "It's just…" the last part was mumbled inaudibly.

"What, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered.

"No, it was something. Tell me," Sakura commanded.

"It's not anything of importance," Sasuke stated.

Sakura frowned. "Oh, fine be that way. I'll just leave," she rose from her seat and was about to walk off the premises when a hand grabbed onto her arm. "I thought you didn't want me here," she said turning to face Sasuke.

"It's just…well…its not like you can protect yourself out there," Sasuke said avoiding her gaze.

"I can too. I was a Chunin back in the village of the leaves. I'll be fine," Sakura argued.

"You can't do much in your condition," Sasuke pointed out.

"I can protect myself just fine. Now let me go!" Sakura shouted in annoyance.

Sasuke looked frustrated for a second then his face turned back to emotionless. "You're not leaving."

"Yes I am," Sakura said as she struggled out of his grasp. She turned her back to him. She was startled when two strong arms encircled her shoulders.

"Don't leave me… onegai" Sasuke mumbled desperately into her ear.

Sakura smiled, content. "Why not?" she pushed her luck.

"You're annoying," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, you win," she grinned.

Sasuke let go of her and Sakura turned around.

" Good, now you better get into that house," Sasuke pointed at the home of which they had been staying, "before I lose my patience and decide to leave you to the wolves."

Sakura giggled. "Would you really do that to me?" she teased.

Sasuke smirked. "You know the answer to that. Now come on, it's late."

Sakura put a hand on her stomach and looked at her swollen belly. "Daddy is so silly sometimes. But that's why we love him, ne?"

Sasuke put his hand over hers on her enlarged stomach and let out half a smile.

Sakura couldn't help but beam at him. Sasuke moved his gaze to her eyes and Sakura could've sworn for a second that his eyes showed a glint of love and adoration. But then she blinked and the look disappeared.

"Come on let's get you inside," Sasuke whispered grabbing her hand and leading her into the house.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked to get the attention of the Uchiha.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What am I to you?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke studied her face for a moment and then let out a half-smile. "You are my sanity," he replied sending chills sending down Sakura's spine as she grinned.

_So what did you think? Did it suck? It was my first Naruto fic so I don't know how it worked out but I hope it was decent. Tell me how I can improve. This will be a set of drabbles so if you have a request go ahead. As long as its SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, or NejiTen. Also if you know whom I should pair Kakashi with then please tell me. Arigato._

_Ja Ne_

_sasuke fanatic1 _


	2. That Girl

**To all my reviewers:**

**Susan: Glad you like it!**

**pUrpLy sTaR: Sure you can borrow the line! Thanks for the review!**

**TsuneKunoichiNoAme: I promise to get a NejiTen one out soon, I already have the topic!**

**Sakura-Girl 2005: Glad it was interesting, that was what I had been aiming for!**

**Sakurax Gaara: Here's an update! Happy to hear it was cute!**

**babykitty2270: Thanks for the review!**

**AnimeManiac09: Joyous to hear there were no problems with it! Thanks!**

**mannryu: It was good? Yeah! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess Sakura Haruno: Glad it was good! **

**serpentslayer: thank you!**

**cutiepie777: Here's an update for ya!**

**Now on with the one-shot

* * *

A/U **

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rating: T

**Blah- **lyrics

'_blah'- _thoughts

Warning: Sasuke is a bit OOC! Gomen, but that is the only way this would work!

Don't own Naruto or lyrics! Tim McGraw owns the song! 

Eight-year-old Sasuke sat on a swing of the Konoha playground. Itachi watched him while sitting on a bench.

"Can I swing with you?"

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl beside him. She had a bright smile placed on her face.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure, if you want to," he replied.

The girl's smile widened as she sat on the swing opposite him. "What's your name?" she asked, her emerald eyes shining.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yours?"

"Haruno Sakura," the girl answered.

Sasuke nodded. "Nice to meet you, Haruno Sakura," he said.

Sakura giggled. "I like you, Sasuke-kun. You're really cute," she stated, blushing.

Sasuke blinked. "You like me?" he questioned.

"Sure do," Sakura responded, her smile radiant, "want to go on the teeter totter?"

Sasuke thought for moment. "Sure, why not," and with that said he hopped off the swing. "Race ya there," he said running off.

"Hey, no fair, you got a head start," Sakura shouted behind him. She tackled him and they fell to the ground. The two little kids went into a fit of laughs.

"You know, Sakura, you aren't too bad," Sasuke said through giggles.

Sakura beamed. "Neither are you, Sasuke-kun," she stated.

They both grinned.

"Sasuke,"

They two children looked at the form of the teenaged Uchiha Itachi.

"Let's go, Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sasuke frowned. "Can't we stay a little longer, nii-san?" he asked with a puppy dog pout. (Cute chibi-ness! Super kawaii!)

"No, it's getting dark," Itachi answered.

Sasuke stood up and turned to Sakura, who was still sitting on the ground. "See you around," he said.

Sakura gave him a pearly smile and nodded. "Okay."

Itachi started to walk off.

"Ja ne," Sasuke said with a wave as he ran off to catch up with his older brother.

He caught up and walked beside the elder Uchiha.

"I like her," Sasuke stated with a small grin.

Itachi gazed down at him, quizzically.

"Haruno Sakura, I shall remember that," Sasuke vowed.

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate  
Holding a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled  
Said, "We can't leave her behind  
Son, I know you don't want her to go  
But someday you'll change your mind"  
And Johnny said **

"Take Jimmy Johnson  
Take Tommy Thompson  
Take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want  
As long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy, please don't take the girl"

**_Ten Years Later_**

ANBU Sakura gazed at the onlookers. _'Sound nins,'_ she decided looking at the headbands.

"More Konohas? Is Tsunade this foolish?"

Sakura froze. She knew that voice. She shakily turned around. Orochimaru.

"Kuso," Sakura cursed. She had no way to contact the members of her team.

Sakura's mask had fallen off, so Orochimaru saw her face of terror.

"Tsunade needs to learn her lesson," Orochimaru stated. He performed a jutsu. And not just any jutsu; he had summoned his snakes.

At that moment, Sakura felt like the scared twelve-year-old she once was. She closed her eyes shut, preparing for the attack.

Before the snakes had the chance to eat her whole, someone snatched her up, hopping onto a tree branch.

"What do you think you are doing?" Orochimaru hissed.

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and she slowly turned her attention to her savior. She gasped as she gazed at the handsome face, his dark hair falling over his coal eyes.

"S…Sasuke-kun," she stuttered her former teammate's name. It couldn't be!

Sasuke looked at her with his cold eyes. He nodded and turned his gaze to Orochimaru.

"I won't let you hurt her," the Uchiha prodigy proclaimed.

"Now now, Sasuke-kun, it's just one girl. You don't care for her, do you?" Orochimaru licked his lips.

Sasuke scowled.

"Remember, bonds make you weak. I thought you wanted to kill your brother. Remember Itachi, he killed all of your clan, don't you need to avenge them?" Orochimaru persuaded.

Sasuke shifted his hold on Sakura. He stared inattentively at Sakura, his mind working. Sakura looked at him with hopeful eyes. Sasuke's eyes softened and he glared at Orochimaru. "No," Sasuke whispered.

"What? What do you mean 'no', Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru questioned.

"They wouldn't want me to avenge them, they'd want me to be happy. I've been dodging happiness all my life. I thought they would want me to avenge them by killing Itachi, but I was wrong. I just realized this now, looking at this girl. She is my happiness," his gaze was on Sakura and tears formed in the back of her green eyes. Sasuke shifted his gaze back to Orochimaru. "And I won't let you take her!" He set Sakura to her feet. Sakura was beyond the point of crying. She was sobbing in joy. Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said through tears.

Sasuke gave her a little squeeze. "No, thank you Sakura," he mumbled into her hair. He reluctantly let her go. "Stay back."

He turned to Orochimaru with a hardened face and powered up his Chidori. It was time to end this, once and for all. (Yeah, I know Naruto will probably kill Orochimaru, but alas this is fanfiction!)

**Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm  
Said "If you do what I tell you to  
There won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said **

"Take my money  
Take my wallet  
Take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl"

**_Five Years Later_**

Five years since he realized he cared for her. Four years since he realized she was the one. Two years since they had exchanged vows. Eight months since he had found out that there was going to be an Uchiha heir.

Uchiha Sasuke paced around the hospital's waiting room. He looked at the clock that seemed to purposely have the minutes drag slowly. She had been in labor for three hours now, why hadn't he heard anything. Was something wrong? _'No, she is going to be just fine. Sakura is strong, she can do this,' _Sasuke tried to reassure himself.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke whirled around to look at Shizune. "How is she?" he asked.

Tsunade came in.

"Hokage-sama, how is she?" Sasuke repeated.

The blonde stared at him. "Congratulations Sasuke, you have a newborn son, and my, is he ever beautiful," Tsunade started.

A son. Sasuke was a father. He had an heir. His son. No, _their_ son. His and Sakura's. Though this news fascinated Sasuke concern shone through his face. "How is she?" Sasuke questioned in a dangerous tone.

"Sasuke, her body isn't taking the strain well," the fifth Hokage reported.

Shiny tears formed in the back of Sasuke's eyes. One fell, traveling down his cheek.

"She's fading fast, we don't know if she's going to make it," Tsunade stated.

"No. No, she's going to be okay. She has to be," Sasuke choked.

"Uchiha, we're doing everything we can," the Godaime said as she turned to go back into the operating room, Shizune dragging behind.

Sasuke fell to his knees. "Why? Why does this always have to happen to me, Kami-sama? Why me? Onegai, don't take her. She's all I have. Take me instead, just onegai let her live. Onegai, let her stay here with me," Sasuke begged in a pained voice. He hugged his knees to his chest. "Onegai." The dam of tears broke loose, trailing down his pale face.

Tsunade then came back into the waiting room, unknown to Sasuke. She almost choked when she saw the lost expression on his face.

"Uchiha," Tsunade addressed, keeping her normal tone.

Sasuke wiped his tears and stood up, his legs wobbly.

"Uchiha, you can rest easy. She's still unconscious but we managed to pull her into stable condition," Tsunade stated.

"Can I see her?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

The fifth Hokage nodded. "You may."

Sasuke walked passed her and into the room where his wife was. He lost his breath when he saw her fragile form lying in the hospital bed with the monitor beeping steadily. He stammered over to the bed and sat on a chair beside her. He grabbed hold of her frail hand and kissed the inside of her palm gently.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke-kun?" came a weak voice.

Sasuke shot his head up and looked at the staring face of his soulmate. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, have you seen him yet?" Sakura asked through a soft tone.

Sasuke shook his head and more shiny tears escaped his eyes.

"Here he is," Tsunade said from behind them, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, handing it to Sakura gently.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked in wonder at the life they had created. His tiny black eyes staring up at them. He had black fuzz atop his head. The spitting image of his father.

"He's beautiful isn't he, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stated looking up at her husband.

"Aa," Sasuke replied as he watched the baby yawn.

"What are you going to name him?" Tsunade asked the young family.

Sasuke gazed at Sakura, telling her to choose.

"Uchiha Seiko," Sakura replied outlining her son's face with her fingers.

"Aa, a fitting name" Sasuke said, letting a grin cross his face.

"Well then, Uchiha Seiko it is," the fifth Hokage implied, again leaving the room.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead. "Arigato, Sakura," he muttered.

Sakura smiled, tiredly. "You're welcome. Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." Her eyes drooped.

"Aishiteru, Sakura," Sasuke whispered as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one  
And she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast  
And Johnny hit his knees  
And there he prayed**

**"Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"**

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old**

_Owari. _

_This was something that just came to my head so I jotted it down. So, how was this one? I thought it wasn't too bad myself, but it's your thoughts that count. I just love this song so I made this, only it's different from the song. Well, please review. Next one is NaruHina, and then it should be either NejiTen or ShikaIno. Your requests count._

_sasuke fanatic1 _


	3. Where did you go, Kaasan?

Pairings: NaruHina  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Sad 

A depressed sixth Hokage sat at his desk, not really doing anything. He just stared at the wall. One of his elite teams had just reported him with _the_ news. There were so many questions going through his head.

Why did it happen?

How could it have happened?

Why did it have to happen to _her_ out of all people?

For one of the few times in his life, Uzamaki Naruto spilled tears. "How could this happen?" he hollered, slamming his fists onto the table.

"Tousan?" asked a small voice from the doorway.

Naruto looked and his gaze softened. There stood his daughter, clad in her pajamas, her blonde hair in pigtails, holding her teddy bear. "Uzanara, what are you doing up so late?" he questioned.

Uzanara rubbed her white eyes. "You didn't come to tuck me in, Wasn't that Kaasan's squad that I heard in here? Is she back from her mission?" the little girl asked excited.

"Uzanara," Naruto started. How was he supposed to explain to his three-year-old daughter that her mother was dead…and she was never coming back?

"Tousan, you look sad?" Uzanara questioned her always-cheerful father.

Naruto gulped. "It's about your mother…she's…gone to a better place," he stated. What else was he supposed to say.

"When is she going to be back?" the little Uzamaki asked.

Naruto felt more tears fill his eyes at the innocent comment. "She's not coming back, sweetheart," he said softly walking up to his daughter and kneeling down to her height.

Uzanara looked at her father, quizzically. "Why not?" she asked.

The blonde Hokage didn't know how to answer this.

"Does she not want us anymore?" the little girl questioned.

Naruto's eye widened and he shook his head. "That's not it at all," he replied.

"Then why?" Uzanara asked, sad that she would never see her mother again. None of this made sense to her naïve mind.

Naruto hugged his daughter close. "I don't know, squirt. I don't know," he responded honestly. He didn't know why either. The same question kept repeating in his own head.

"Tousan, are you going to leave me too?" the innocent child asked, her eyes filled with tears. Her eyes were full of pain that no child should have.

The twenty-six-year-old choked back more tears. He needed to be strong: for the two of them. "No Uzanara, I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

Uzanara hugged her father tightly, never planning to let go of him, afraid he would go too if she did.

"Let's put you to bed," Naruto said, picking his little girl up.

Uzanara rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't leave me Tousan," she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere, buttercup," her Tousan assured.

"You better not," Uzanara stated, falling asleep before they reached her room. Naruto gingerly put his daughter in her bed. He laid down next to her, stroking her blonde locks. He looked at the ceiling. "Hinata-chan, why did you have to go? What am I going to do without you?" he asked but he received no answer.

_Okay, this was depressing for me to write. Did you find it depressing? Please review._

_sasuke fanatic1_


	4. What I like about you

Pairings: NejiTen and implied SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NaruHina  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Neji might be OOC, this is my first attempt at NejiTen. 

Sixteen-year-old TenTen walked through the streets of Konoha on a starry night. She was walking home after reporting to the Hokage about the successful mission. She was a bit exhausted. The mission had been B-classed since she was only a Chuunin but it was difficult to her standards. They, Neji, Lee, and herself, had had to pull information about the recent hubbub in Mist Village. They had learned a great deal in TenTen's opinion, she just hoped it would help the Hokage learn more of Mist's plans. TenTen spotted Hinata at the Ichiraku and was about to greet the Hyuuga heiress when she saw Hinata wasn't alone. It appeared she was with Naruto, him slurping down on his tenth or so bowl of ramen, but Hinata didn't seem to mind. TenTen decided it best not to disturb them considering the timid girl had been dreaming of a date with the loud boy since TenTen couldn't remember when.

Thinking of Hyuugas, TenTen was reminded of Neji. A blush rose to her cheeks. She had secretly adored the Hyuuga for some time now. TenTen sighed. If only Neji would acknowledge her advances. TenTen shook her head. _'Keep dreaming,'_ she thought to herself. Walking past the Yamanka flower shop, TenTen spotted Shikamaru walk in. This struck TenTen suspicious, since when did the Nara need flowers. But she was soon answered when Ino waved from the counter and leaned over to kiss the genius on the cheek. Shikamaru then seemed to ask Ino something to which she nodded and threw off her working apron. She put the closed sign on the door and walked out of the shop, the lazy bum holding her hand. This made TenTen sulk. Was everyone in a relationship these days? It seemed so, and it looked like she was the only one left out. Sighing inwardly, TenTen decided she should train a while before calling it a night. The moon radiated enough light for her to see in the dark, and training would keep her mind off things: like a certain white-eyed male.

Trudging into the woods, TenTen noticed another sight she thought she'd never see. Sitting on a cliff, gazing at the stars above, were Sasuke and Sakura. TenTen rubbed her eyes; maybe she was seeing things. But as she reopened them, nothing of the scene had changed. The Uchiha prodigy had an arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura had an arm around his. They seemed so…content something you don't see everyday with the usually emotionless male. Again, TenTen was reminded of Neji; how come he couldn't open up to her like that? Walking further into the forest, TenTen found the perfect spot. And after blowing off some steam for fifteen minutes, she sat herself down on the ground, finding the pale moon a rather breath taking sight. It was then that she felt she was being watched. Jumping onto her feet TenTen readied herself.

"Who's there?" she asked in the crispy breeze. She reached into her weapon pouch and produced a kunai.

"It's about time. I thought you would never notice. You need to work to get keener senses," Neji hopped down from a branch to in front of the weapon's mistress.

TenTen placed a hand on her chest, relieved to find it wasn't an attacker. "What are you doing here?" she asked, gazing into Byakugan eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," Neji responded.

TenTen grinned sheepishly. "Just gazing at the stars," she said, half-truthfully. She couldn't say she had been training, then he make think she was too much like a guy, as her friends always put it. And with that said, she placed her body spread out among the grass. She glanced at Neji. "Want to join me?"

Neji gazed at her for moments before lying down on the ground himself.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" TenTen questioned the Hyuuga bravely. It had been awhile since TenTen had just took in the scenery around her.

"I suppose. But what were you doing out here, really? Don't tell me you just wanted to look at the stars, because that's not like you," Neji questioned.

TenTen blushed from being caught in her lie. "I just decided to train a bit is all," she stated.

"We just got back from a mission and you are already training?" Neji questioned, glancing in her direction.

TenTen stuck her tongue out childishly. "Yep. I can't get enough of training. You can never be too strong, you know?"

"You are different from most girls," Neji stated.

TenTen frowned. Where was he getting at?

"But that's what I like about you," Neji said, smirking with seeing TenTen blush. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

_Phew, so how was it? Was Neji or TenTen too OOC? I tried my best. Please tell me in a review!_

_sasuke fanatic1_


	5. Too troublesome

Pairings: ShikaIno  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Shorter than my other ones, but these are drabbles

Yamanaka Ino lie on a field of grass, watching the clouds. She turned onto her side, facing her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru. He seemed to be gazing at the sky also.

"I don't get it Shika, why do you like watching clouds so much?" Ino asked.

"The clouds have nothing to worry about. They just float up in the sky with no troubles at all. I envy that," Shikamaru answered closing his eyes.

Ino nodded. "I guess so. Shikamaru, why do you find everything troublesome?" she asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know," he replied.

"Why don't you know?" Ino questioned, a twinkle in her eye.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're a troublesome woman, do you know that?" he questioned back.

"Then why don't you find another girlfriend?" Ino asked.

"Because that would be even more troublesome," Shikamaru answered, closing his eyes.

Ino's eye twitched. "Why, aren't you just the most sweet boyfriend ever," Ino said with sarcasm drenched in her voice.

Shikamaru smirked. "I never said I was. If you don't like it, why don't you date someone else?" he asked.

Ino placed a smirk on her own face. "All the decent boys are already taken, so I guess I'm stuck with you," she stated, lying her arm onto his stomach.

He, in turn, wrapped his arm around her neck, her head resting on it comfortably. _'Maybe some things are better if they are a hassle,' _Shikamaru decided. "You better be worth the trouble, Ino," he said aloud.

Ino grinned. "You'll just have to decide that for yourself," she told him.

_What can I say? I found it cute. It just came into my head and I needed an idea for this couple, well I have others, but they are mostly angst. So here's fluff from this couple. Hope you all like!_

_sasuke fanatic1_


	6. Till It's Gone

Pairings: SasuSaku  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Angst 

"Sasuke-kun!" you shout in your high-pitched voice from our bedroom, "come quick!"

Your demand irked me into worry and I walked into the room, hands in pockets, keeping my composure. Even being twenty I kept my feelings in check, especially when it came to you.

"What is it, Sakura?" your name rolled of my tongue magically. You fit the description perfectly. You were beautiful, and at the same time fragile, which caused me to want to protect you no matter what. I took a seat on the bed next to you.

You beamed up at me like always. "It kicked!" you exclaimed grabbing my hand and placing it over your enlarged stomach. "Can you feel it?"

I smirked as I felt the thump. "Aa."

You placed your hand over my own. You cocked your head to the side childishly. "He's going to look just like his daddy," you stated and I glanced at you.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

You shrugged. "I have a hunch," you replied.

"A hunch? Are your hunches normally right?" I asked spreading my legs so I lay next to you.

You nodded. "They were right about us," you said lying you head on my shoulder.

I rest my head on yours. "Oh really? What did they have to say about us?"

"When I ever doubted that you cared they always told me someday you'd care for me like I always did you," you answered. "You just needed to open up more and you did, after you killed Itachi." You closed your eyes.

I kissed your head.

"You still need to work on that ego of yours though," you added and I chuckled. That is true. You yawned.

"You tired?" I asked.

You again nodded. "I'm beat, carrying your child is hard work," you replied. Then you asked, "Do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?"

"Not one bit," I whispered back. What I wouldn't do to feel the weight of your head on my shoulder as you innocently slept.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun," you mumbled before drifting to sleep.

My heart clenches when I remember you saying that. Why could I never say it back? This event took place not even six months ago and my feeling still go unheard by you. Not that it would matter if I said them anyway, you still wouldn't hear it, because you're gone. You dedicated your life to me and _my_ dreams, not focusing on your own. And because of your love for me, you gave your life to give me another. I guess you really don't know what you got until it's gone, but then it's too late.

_That's twice I killed someone off! (Hits head) I really have to stop that! Anyway please leave a review! I may not update for awhile, stupid finals!_

_sasuke fanatic1_


End file.
